


Vanilla, gentle touches and bright eyes

by Naeyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Legit just a word vomit of singji fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeyeon/pseuds/Naeyeon
Summary: Minji is busy working, and Siyeon wants her attention.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Vanilla, gentle touches and bright eyes

It’s cold.

Bed sheets rustle as Siyeon shifts on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through her social media in a boredom stupor. There’s nothing there to entertain her apart from her best friend’s mindless ramblings about that recent crush of hers.

Siyeon wonders if she’ll ever realize her crush just might return her feelings, too. Probably not. Her best friend, as sensible as she is, can also be really oblivious at times.

She sighs, tossing her phone somewhere on her bed and lies on her back, pouting.

The sun lazily sets, warm shades of golden painted on the walls above, disrupted by the slight movement of trees’ shadows as the wind brushes past them.

In the stale silence of their shared apartment, only broken by the muffled sounds of Minji’s beaten radio, she finds herself staring at the white ceiling, covered in glow-in-the-dark stars Minji had so childishly insisted on sticking over their bed together.

-

“It’s romantic!”

“No, it’s not, it’s cliché and that’s all it is,” she scoffs, turning her head to the side and ignoring Minji’s insistent gaze on her.

A beat of silence.

Siyeon pinches the back of her hand, eyes trained to a cactus on the windowsill. Her frown slowly eases off at the sight. _Their cactus._

The cactus had been an impulse buy after a shopping raid with Bora, one that she didn’t even know how to care for. Yet here it still stood, thanks to her girlfriend’s good care with plants.

She senses Minji moving closer from the corner of her eye and feels Minji’s subtly bigger hands gently prying apart her own, intertwining their fingers so that she’s pinching Minji’s skin instead of her own. Warmth flows in her belly, tingling and comforting all at once.

Everything becomes Minji, from the gentle hold of her cool hands to the way she has pressed herself against Siyeon, pushing herself in the younger girl’s personal space.

(She’s always welcome there.)

Siyeon can’t help but trail her eyes back to her girlfriend, from their joint hands to her attractive lips, eyes pausing on the adorable mole on her upper lip, before finally finding her lover’s steady gaze looking at her. Her stomach flips.

“Singnie come on, won’t you do it for me?” Eyes bat up at hers, lips pressed in the cutest pout she’s ever seen, and Siyeon feels herself crumbling, knows that for today she’ll be the loser.

(As if she wasn’t always the loser between them both.)

In the end, with Siyeon’s help, it only takes a little bit to finish gluing all the stars to the ceiling. By the time they are done it’s almost nighttime, and the plastic stars are beginning to glow.

Minji, with a big smile painted on her lips and filled with giddiness, throws herself at Siyeon out of glee. They fall into their bed in a tangled mess of warm bodies, giggles and happy sighs.

That night they kiss plenty, soft and secure beneath their made-up constellations.

-

Stretching out and lazily rolling onto her side, her eyes find her girlfriend on the other side of her room, which she decides is way too far away from her.

Lips pressing into a thin line, Siyeon huffs through her nose.

Minji’s back is facing her, but she can tell the older girl is deeply focusing on her work, since she has been at it for hours already.

Long black hair drape over tense shoulders, her hand busy scribbling notes while she bopped one leg up and down to the rhythm of some song playing on the radio.

Even like this, Minji looked mesmerising.

The light bounces off the side of her face, creating a rim light highlighting the sharp angles of her features, and she looks so ethereal sitting there. Of course, Minji would look like a goddess even doing mundane tasks, Siyeon muses. She always looks so pretty.

Siyeon gives herself a few more seconds to take in her girlfriend, who shows no signs of stopping what she’s doing anytime soon.

This won’t do.

“Unnie,” she starts, lips pouting and eyebrows furrowed.

She receives no answer, nor is there any indication Minji even heard her. Siyeon huffs and slowly drags herself out of bed, feet softly padding towards her girlfriend.

Her head peeks over the other girl’s shoulder, eyes squinting at Minji’s messy handwriting of things she couldn’t wrap her head around even if she wanted to. A beat passes, and Minji is still writing, oblivious to the other girl’s presence behind her.

Siyeon brings her arms to wrap around her, gently pulling her into a back hug and nuzzling her face against her back.

Minji barely startles and Siyeon feels her continuing to write in her hold, body ever so slightly leaning into her. She feels so warm to the touch, and Siyeon wants more.

She starts rubbing the tip of her nose over Minji’s nape, eliciting a shiver from her lover, whose muscles slowly relax with every pass Siyeon makes.

Her nape is so tense, probably full of knots from sitting straight at a desk for hours.

“When will you be done working?” Siyeon lowly mumbles, pressing tiny kisses on the junction between Minji’s neck and shoulder.

A mix between a whine and a sigh escapes her lover’s lips.

“Baby... I’ll be done in a little while, okay?” she coos, turning her head to face Siyeon, but the latter only tightens her hold and, unhappy with Minji’s answer, nudges her face against Minji’s head insistently.

Fingers finally stop writing and gently push against Siyeon’s soft cheek. “Singnie, just give me a few more minutes. I’m almost done and then we can cuddle I promise.”

Eyes narrow. “You said that earlier, too!” Siyeon exclaims and mentally starts thinking of a plan to get her girlfriend away from that damned desk and papers of hers.

The glint in her eyes isn’t missed by Minji, whose eyes widen slightly and shifts a little further from Siyeon. She’s turned to face her, and Siyeon can see traces of tiredness that show through dark circles beneath the eyes she adores so much. Worry pits in her stomach. Has Minji been working herself too hard again?

This really won’t do.

She makes to tickle her, but Minji’s quick to dodge, escaping Siyeon’s arms and getting a safe distance away. She tuts at her and mouths a “later”.

Scrunching her nose, Siyeon frowns and presses her lips in a pout. If Minji’s so set on working herself dry, it’s up to Siyeon to drag her out of that mindset.

Bringing out the big guns, she quickly closes the distance between them and swiftly whisks Minji’s chair away from the desk, plopping down on her lap before she can stop her. There, she completely flops against Minji’s frame, face pressed close against her neck where she feels the warmest. Vanilla fills her nostrils, and Siyeon hums contentedly.

“Siyeon!” Minji scolds, muscles tensing under her girlfriend.

Siyeon answers with a light whine followed by a tiny kiss to her pulse point.

“I miss you,” she mumbles, lips tickling against the other girl’s skin.

Fingers pinch at Minji’s elbow, and her girlfriend finally softens at the touch, sighing through her nose as she eyes the papers abandoned on the desk. She knows that she won’t be able to get Siyeon off her lap without a scuffle.

A hand comes scratching at her nape, and Siyeon nuzzles even closer, letting out a soft sigh.

“I’m right here though,” murmurs Minji, and Siyeon can faintly hear her smiling through her voice.

“But you’ve been working since forever!” she pouts and swats lightly at the other girl. “You know that’s not good for you.” A pause. “And me.” A snicker escapes from her girlfriend, grin bigger than ever. Despite her previous actions, she’s definitely enjoying the moment.

Perfect.

Hands thread through her hair, and Siyeon has half a mind of just falling asleep right here and then, content and safe in everything that is Minji. But she is still on a mission, and she won’t rest until Minji’s safely tucked into bed and resting.

She sits up, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of her girlfriend’s lips, humming at the softness she finds there, before she is bringing her hands to Minji’s face to pull her in a proper kiss.

A quiet gasp. Fingers firmly curl around her belt loops and Minji pulls her closer, shifting herself beneath Siyeon’s warmth.

Siyeon can feel the heat radiating from where their hips are touching, and it sends a shiver down her spine. Her fingers twitch, digging slightly into Minji’s soft cheeks. She nips at her upper lip and feels a gentle tug on her hair.

They part, breaths heavy and foreheads touching. Eyelids flutter open, and Siyeon’s breath catches in her throat.

Minji is looking at her with those eyes, like there’s something so precious she’s seeing and she can’t bear to look away.It melts Siyeon’s insides.

A hand strokes her cheek, and she nuzzles into it. “You’re such a big baby,” Minji sighs, but there’s no bite in her tone, only fond amusement.

“I don’t care. I’m your baby, you should take care of me.”

Minji snorts.

“Baby sometimes you push the whole ‘baby thing’ a little too far, don’t you think?”

Lips pulling into a pout, Siyeon is ready to whine her disagreement when she feels lips softly touching hers, kissing the pout away. Warmth pours into her and settles deep in her chest, heart bursting with love for the woman under her. Their noses bump together, Minji’s cold one making her smile through their kiss.

Somehow they find themselves finally tumbling on their bed, happily giggling at their own silliness and lost in each other. Siyeon’s smug smile as she pulls the blankets over them both isn’t lost to Minji, who laughs and taps her nose before wrapping herself around Siyeon.

“I love you; you know that?” Siyeon asks, knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

“I know. I love you, too.”

A grin on her face, Siyeon is too eager to bury her face in Minji’s collar, nosing at the skin there and focusing on the gentle touches on her skin, vanilla scent and bright eyes.

There, in the comfort of their blankets and the warmth of their bodies, Minji finally seems at ease, the earlier tiredness on her face washing away with every kiss Siyeon places on her neck, slowly shifting upwards until she meets Minji’s jaw. Her ear. Her cheek. Her lips.

Tracing her face softly with her fingertip, while admiring her lover, Siyeon sighs contentedly. This is much better. Minji in her arms, resting and happy.

It’s like nothing else matters when she’s with Minji. It’s always all about her. And Siyeon wouldn’t have it any other way.

Above them, basking in the day’s last sunrays, their cactus sits, a tiny bud sprouting on its side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fluff :) I sure enjoyed writing it.


End file.
